Hail To Thee, Oh Alma Mater!
by Mask of Mystery
Summary: Ezra is a new student at Republic Alliance High. However, trouble arises as Imperial Prep School tries harder to create trouble. It's up to Ezra and his bands of Rebels to bring justice and peace to the schools!


The cold autumn breeze blew over the car Ezra was riding in. He viewed outside the window, watching the multicolored leaves fall in the chilly wind.

Ezra Bridger had moved from his small town of Commtown, named for the giant comms tower the military abandoned, in the country to Capital City, that was, well, in the city. His parents, Ephraim and Mira, had found a good radio hosting gig over in a bigger and more paying part of Coruscant. Ezra said goodbye to what friends he had and packed up and left.

"Excited son?" His father asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, I'm totally am. Going to a new school not knowing anyone and into the second month, exciting." Ezra sarcastically huffed. "Oh, don't be so pessimistic Ezra. We have bigger opportunities now, especially you. I heard that Republic Alliance has great programs for its size." His mother added, attempting to cheer him up.

"Why didn't we got to Imperial Prep? If you wanted a great future why didn't you send me there?" He questioned.

"Ezra," Ephraim said, "you know we can't afford that, even with the new gig. And honestly," Ephraim cleared his throat, "...you don't have the best of grades."

"We're not saying that you're not smart!" His mother quickly added, "we're just saying that they have, uh, higher requirements."

Ezra laughed. "That sound like you're still saying I'm dumb."

"Either way," Ephraim added, "they're bigots. They only care about themselves and humans, they don't give a damn about the aliens and people like us who they torture."

"We don't want that for you," Mira explained, "Senator Palpatine made it clear he only supports that school, it's just not for you."

Ezra sighed. "Whatever, when do we get there any-"

"We're here." Ezra stopped and looked outside the school. It was actually pretty large and noticeably diverse, with different races of people and aliens attending. However, it wasn't the most prettiest looking, compared to the other schools, but he found the insignia for it pretty cool, a red symbol of what looked like some type of bird.

Ezra took in one deep breath and opened the car door. "Good luck sweetie, have a great time." His mom waved.

"Have a great time kiddo, love you." His father finally added. They waved and drove away as Ezra waved goodbye. The boy turned around and quickly brushed his mostly orange outfit and faced the new school and bravely entered the doors.

Ezra, unfortunately, was hit by the door as it swung open before he could grab it. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A very feminine voice said. Ezra looked up to see a Zeltron cheerleader immediately rushed over. He heard about Zeltrons being very attractive, but he didn't expect such beauty. "Are you okay?! I didn't see you! I'm sooo sorry!"

"Ugh, it's fine," he said blushing, getting up and soothing his clothes, "no worries, still alive." Ezra assured her awkwardly until he left towards the hall inside. Not even five feet inside, he was shoved a bit by some of the older jocks making their way outside, until the coach ordered them to settle down, a tall and large... hairless Wookie?

Ignoring them, he continued to stroll the hall holding his backpack straps. "Ezra Bridger, please report to the Principal's office for your schedule please." The announcer asked, in a bored tone.

After several minutes or so of trying to find the principal's office for his schedule, he saw the same cheerleader in the hall, talking to two fellow Human and Twi'lek cheerleaders. Ezra walked other to her, ignoring stares from people snickering as he walked over. Ezra then made his way to the cheerleader, hoping she would lead him to Principal's office.

"Uh, hi." Ezra sheepishly said. The Zeltron and her friends quickly turned around and saw Ezra, the latter giving him a confused look. "Oh, You're that boy that I crashed into! I'm still really sorry for that, uhm..."

"Ezra." He said.

"Still really sorry Ezra, is there anything you need?"

"Can you lead me to the Principal's office?"

The Zeltron beamed a bright and white smile. "Sure thing! I'm Lixa by the way. Here, follow me!" She grabbed Ezra's hand and quickly dragged him with lightning speed. Ezra just prayed that his hands wouldn't get sweaty from the girls touch. She was really an attractive lady.

"Here we are!" She announced, in front of the office doors. "See you later Ezra!" She waved a quick goodbye and vanish as fast as she traveled. "Bye Lixa." Ezra waved, before preparing himself and entered the doors.

Inside, they quietness of the office and clicking of a keyboard bothered. He saw the assistant, an elderly Togruta, lead a hand towards the chairs, where two bored Human males awaited in impatience.

"Have a seat, Mr. Bridger, he will be with you shortly." She said, never looking away from the screen of her computer. Ezra sat down and received glares from the two boy next to him. I guess they're not here because they're new. He thought.

"Psst, you new?" One of the boys asked. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"Yeah, so what?" Ezra replied.

"Nothing man, just wanted to know if you have Xbox or not." That was unexpected, Ezra thought.

"Sorry, Playstation." The boy gave a quick 'oh' and nodded away, returning to his original position. Wow, this school is actually different than I imagined. Ezra quickly brought his phone, to which the other two Humans and snickered at it.

After a few minutes of tinkering with his outdated phone, the secretary called him again. "He will see you now Mr. Bridger." Ezra got up quickly and gave the secretary a quick salute, all she gave in return was a unamused, implacable face.

Ezra glanced away and opened the door. Inside, the principle was nowhere in sight. Ezra sat down in the chair facing it and quickly scanned the desk. Small knickknacks and pictures of a pretty, Human girl around his age were prevalent. He read the gold painted plaque, which had both of the school's symbols at each end.

Principle Bail Organa huh? I don't think you'll be missing some erasers. He reached and took a couple of multicolored eraser tops and stuffed them into his backpack. Suddenly, a quick sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, and Ezra was immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Ezra Bridger, I presume?" The tall suited man asked. He had dark, black hair and a goatee, he doesn't look like anything the girl looks in his pictures. Ezra nodded and putted the erasers back one by one. "Yes, I'm him. I'm sorry, I don't have erasers you see, because, of, uhm..."

"Keep them, I could buy more."

Ezra looked at him surprisingly. "Really? Well, thanks."

"Don't mentioned it, It's understandable. Now, i've hoped you enjoyed your time here at Republic Alliance High?" Organa said, clasping his hands together. "Uh, yeah actually, most people here are different from what I expected."

"Well, what did you expect?" Organa chuckled.

"Well, I read that your school has lots of disciplinary problems, fighting, graffiti, you know, stuff like that."

Bail just laughed it off. "Ezra, you must understand the this school is far from that. That is simply Imperial Prep spreading nasty rumors. I can assure you that our school is anything but."

"Well, I'll take your word," Ezra said, smiling. "But, I came for my schedule and lock number, class is almost starting y'know." Ezra pointed towards the clock, ten minutes away from eight.

"Oh you're right!" Principle Organa quickly reached to his case and brought out Ezra's schedule and locker number. "Here are your classes and locker, if you request to change or switch a class, get all your current teachers signatures and com back here."

Ezra grabbed the schedule and thanked him before he was dismissed from the office. He venture out to the halls again. He looked at his schedule intently, looking at the subjects carefully.

World History - JARRUS, KANAN - Room 235

Robotics; Aviation and Aeronautics - SYNDULLA, HERA - Room 234

15 minute break; Nutrition

P.E. - FETT, REX - Gym

Algebra 1-2 - WABO, AMDA - Room 230

LUNCH BREAK

Shop - ONAKA, HONDO - Room 255; Shop

English Literature - TANO, AHSOKA - Room 254

Ezra looked at his schedule with confusion. "What the hell is Aeronautics?" He whispered to himself. However, the bell rang with a great call of rings. Suddenly, Ezra was swamped within the waves of students trying to go to class. He manage to slip out and squeeze through the crowd of sentients

Ezra looked around the doors of the school, noticing they were all in the 230 range. After searching for the door he desperately needed to find, he saw one marked 235. He quickly rushed inside and saw the scenery of the room.

Various memorabilia of various countries history were stacked around the shelves of books and the walls were littered with posters of famous and notorious freedom fighters, politicians, and leaders. Except for one of picture of State Senator Palpatine, which has crude and vulgar terms written all over the image.

He saw the teacher writing the lesson of the day on the whiteboard. He was a tall man with a ponytail and tanned skin that stood against his bright emerald eyes. He had a little chin beard as well and was dressed rather casually.

"Hello student, I suppose you're new?" Kanan asked, which brought Ezra out of his survey. "Uh, yes, I'm Ezra Bridger."

Kanan smiled and extended his hand, to which Ezra shook politely. "Well Ezra, nice to meet you. Sit over there, next to Sabine." Kanan pointed over towards a desk next to a girl with dyed blue and orange hair, wearing colorful clothes and such.

He sa next to the girl and gave a quick smile and wave. She replied with a smile and a nod. "I'm Sabine."

"Ezra. I like your hair." He whispered.

"Thanks, I just changed it." Sabine replied, she then gestured towards Kanan as he began his lesson. "So, who can tell me what they knew about the French Revolution besides heads being chopped off and people eating cake?"

A quietness had been engulfed in the room, no one daring to answer because Kanan had already answered what they knew. "Well, let's begin with the people who started a movement that changed the face ofv the world forever, the Enlightenment."

Kanan kept talking as Ezra was already getting bored with the class, even though they were only fifteen minutes in. He peeked towards Sabine, who was doodling something as she took her notes. A picture of the school symbol, though a more colorful and detailed version.

"Watcha drawing?" Ezra furtively asked.

"A phoenix." Sabine curtly replied. She continued doodling, Ezra noticed the other drawings, usually something that was anti-Palpatine or against the Imperial Prep School. "I take you don't like the Imperials?"

"No, and no one shouldn't." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Ahem." Mr. Jarrus announced, causing Ezra and Sabine to look up. "Sorry, Mr. Jarrus." Ezra quietly said.

"Look Ezra," Kanan started, "I know first days in new schools are hard but please, don't talk during the lesson."

"Yes, Mr. Jarrus, it won't happen again."

"And please, call me Kanan, helps my students know me better." He said, returning to the board. For the rest of class, Ezra sat there, listening to the lecture, and talking to Sabine.

*Ring!*

"The class has ended, you may begin to leave." Various students began to get up from, their desks and pack up, walking through the door in a hurry. Ezra packed up his things and left the class.

Outside, he saw Sabine chatting with another girl before she gave Ezra some attention. "Oh, hey Ezra."

"Hi Sabine."

"What class do you have next?" Sabine inquired.

"Robotics, I'm kind of a techy guy." Ezra shrugged. Sabine gave him a surprised look. "Wow, with Ms. Hera? Well, I hope the best of luck. See ya." She waved, Ezra returned with a wave and went next door, convenient how it was only next to the Kanan's class.

He entered inside and felt the cool air of an AC. The tables were full of little pieces of metal and tools, and on the walls were posters of cheesy science quotes and newspaper articles of kids winning championships and stuff. As the final bell rang, he saw a woman, a green Twi'lek, announce the beginning of class.

"Good Morning class," she started, "please sit down and begin getting ready for-oh." Hera stopped, noticing Erza standing near the desks. "I'm sorry, i don't seem to know you. Are you new here?" She politely asked.

"Yes I am, Ms. Syndulla." Ezra answered. "Oh well, have a seat then, since you came a here a bit later than in the year I won't give you the test on Friday."

Ezra acknowledged and sat down in the front, next to a older, geeky looking Rodian. Ezra didn't really talk to him until the Rodian introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Tseebo." He said.

"Ezra Bridger." Ezra returned. Suddenly, there was a small shake and a boom coming from the back of the room, inside the closet full of supplies. "Ugh, Chopper! What do you think you're doing in there?!" Hera yelled in frustration.

Son, the back door swung open and a small, ginger man was stepping away, coughing and hacking from smoke. "What you told me to do!" Chopper retorted, before the sprinkler alarm was activated. Soon, the room was getting drenched in water.

Ezra sat there with his backpack above his head, as he watched the teacher and what he assumes a co-teacher that was Chopper heat up. Ezra could only think one thing: _This is an interesting school._

After the fiasco of the class was over, Ezra realized that it was time for the break, not time to go to the next class. In the time being, he went to search for his locker amongst the crowd of people in the small school.

Number 34, number 34... aha! Here it is! Ezra found his locker next to Tseebo, who was unlocking his locker. "Oh hey Tseebo. How you doing?"

The Rodian turned around and greeted him warmly. "Oh, hi Ezra. I'm doing fine, is your locker near mine?"

"Yeah, I'm 34."

"Mines 36!" Tseebo realized gleefully. Ezra noticed he was holding large tubes of blueprints around his gangly arms. "Hey Tseebo, what're you holding there?"

"Oh! I have to keep this confidential, sorry Ezra." Tseebo said, before he grabbed his things and left off to the distance.

So far, Ezra had been pretty impressed with the school. The students were friendlier, the teachers were respectful, he doesn't know why that the Imperial Prep School give so much effort to end the school's reputation.

He pondered this, before he looked outside the windows. In the forest near the school, Ezra saw the somewhat familiar gray and white uniforms and a symbol of what looked like a star and a circle around it. They crept around the school's fence, taking quick glances at certain people, quickly scanning until they found a new person.

Ezra, feeling a bit confused from the sight, decided to leave the view alone, getting his new things in his locker organized.

Cumberlayne Aresko stood silently as he peaked over a fallen log into the school, binoculars in hand. He reached for his walkytalky, and buzzed in. "Kallus, sir, this is Aresko. We've been surveying the school, and I have yet to see the Rodian."

"Your window of opportunity is closing," Kallus replied, "Find him as soon as possible, he must interrogate immediately if we are to find his plans."

"Understood sir, Aresko out. Grint, come over here!" Soon, a big, husky man rushed over. "Yes Aresko?"

"Take the troops and cut open a hole in the fence, we must enter this school immediately if we are to find the one they call Tseebo."

"Wouldn't it be easier to wait after school ends? We could get him when no one is looking." Grint added.

"Fool! We just need the plans, and we need them desperately." Aresko silently swatted his shoulder with a gloved hand. "Damn, it's too late now! They're classes have begun," Aresko gestured the others in the group to retreat back, "go back, we have to go during their lunch hour."

Grint brought out his radio and called for Kallus. "What is it now?" Kallus asked, irritated. "Sir, their classes have started again. We are gonna report back to base ASAP."

"Don't bore me with details then, Mr. Grint! Just come back to Imperial Prep." Kallus ended the transmission. The group of Imperials walked away from the fence and deeper into the forest, making sure for their return.


End file.
